


two or more sides to a story

by Artificial_Pizza



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vanessa - Freeform, female night gaurd, femalenightgaurd, five nights at freddys security breach, im just a simple lesbian, teaser girl - Freeform, vanny - Freeform, vanny fnaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Pizza/pseuds/Artificial_Pizza
Summary: vanessa helps her girlfriend after getting attacked by a weird woman in a bunny mask at work ;)
Relationships: female nightguard/vanny, teasergirl/vanny, vanny/femalenightguard, vanny/nightgaurd, vanny/nightguard, vanny/teasergirl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	two or more sides to a story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! my first fic on here hope you all enjoy, just some quick important things to know  
> Vanessa=vanny  
> [Redacted]=the un-named night guard  
> in this universe vanny is the bunny persona for vanessa, who is controlled by glitchtrap. once glitchtrap is done using her for the time being, she doesnt remember what happened.

Vanessa lifted up the female night guards face, seeing it covered in blood and two fresh bruises. One on her eye, the other on her nose. Her nose and mouth was bleeding, along with a few small scratches. 

“Who did this to you?” She asked softly, caring about her girlfriend. 

[redacted] didn’t know how to answer. She didn’t know how to explain what had happened at the night shift. Somewhere her girlfriend very adamantly didn’t want her to work, but caved eventually. 

“I got mugged on the way home” [redacted] replied. 

“Don’t lie” Vanessa said, grabbing a wet rag to clean the others delicate looking face. 

“Okay... bare with me” the night guard said “a woman in a bunny mask attacked me, she seemed crazy. She had hair just like yours, that’s all I could see.”

“Keep going” the brunette said. 

“We fought. I was trying to catch and stop her. She was trying to kill me. I was messing with the animatronics and she just... came out of no where.”

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea to work there” she sighed. “You could’ve died. She sounds crazy.” Vanessa stated while starting to clean some of the blood off [redacted’s] mouth. She got close to a soft spot and the night guard winced quietly. They both hoped this wouldn’t happen again. This was the third time in the last two weeks. They were both getting tired of it. 

“Next time call me? I know I don’t work there but I’m scared you’re gonna die dude” Vanessa said as she kissed [redacted’s] cheek before putting on a bandaid. After she put on a few more bandaids, and the bleeding stopped, she ruffed the night guards hair. [Redacted] huffed and over exaggeratedly whined, her ponytail starting to look unkept. 

“I want to protect you Vanessa, I’ll be fine” she smiled comfortingly.

**Author's Note:**

> little spoiler, Vanessa is the one who attacked [redacted], if it wasnt obvious, comment below/let me know if you guys want to see more of this ship! sorry its so short I wrote it in the car! im open to criticism


End file.
